


Western sky

by Dreamystory



Category: Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bonding, Brotherly Affection, Civil War, F/M, Falling In Love, Horseback Riding, Native American Character(s), Old West, Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamystory/pseuds/Dreamystory
Summary: A young boy Is born among the Crow tribe in the cimarron. Spirit, son of Esperanza and Strider, Is destined for greatness. But his life changes in One night when a misterious light is into his land.His journey uncovers falling in love, loss, and finding freedom in his old west.
Relationships: Rain/Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron)
Kudos: 1





	Western sky

Esperanza couldn't believe it.  
after months, nine long months of waiting, pains and crying he was here.  
The shaman had foreseen that the future chief tribe would be a male and Esperanza had been happy.  
a male.  
he would be strong and brave like his father, she thought as the midwife passed the screaming newborn baby in a canker skin.  
The woman, exhausted, took him lovingly in her arms and looked at him, dangling slightly to calm him.  
he was perfect. noticed the woman, stroking his small face.  
He had a pile of black hair like ebony on his head and two fine eyebrows, which already had the shape of Strider's, along with his hair.  
Esperanza let out a tear of joy looking at the newborn, who kept crying but more subdued.

Esperanza kissed his little tight fists "welcome, my son," she whispered.  
The midwife looked at her tenderly, then the door of the curtain moved aside and Strider, the chief of the tribe as well as the father of her son, entered.  
He stood still in the door for a moment.  
Those who had seen them together could say that Strider and Esperanza were a wonderful couple. He was a tall man with long black hair gathered in a ponytail. He was very muscular and the left side of his pectorals was tattooed.  
She was petite, unlike him. She was a woman with long, cream-colored hair and two gentle brown eyes.

Strider felt his breath stuck in his throat at the sight of his newborn son and his wife, who had tears in her eyes.  
A slow smile infused his face as he approached slowly, sitting down next to his beloved and his son.  
The baby, meanwhile, had given up trying to control the movement of his small arms and had opted to fall asleep against the mother's chest, thin lips parted and eyes closed.  
Strider looked at his wife in adoration and deep eyes became lucid "Esperanza ..." he murmured, the broken voice "he's ... beautiful ..."  
The man reached out and stroked the baby's head, a tear dropped from his cheek.  
Esperanza laughed tenderly "are you always so emotional?" she asked him, stroking his face and then passing the newborn in his arms.  
Strider hesitated for a moment ... he was so small and fragile. He had the impression that he could break with every sudden movement.  
He took his son softly, holding him on his arm and holding his head with one hand.  
Esperanza placed a hand on her husband's biceps and rested her head on his shoulder. Everything was perfect now.  
The midwife began to put away things "have you already chosen a name?"

Wife and husband looked at each other and then watched their little son, now crouched against his father's chest, emitting some sleepy little sounds that sounded like moans.

Esperanza had known from the first moment that she had seen him become a man out of the ordinary, and a small force of nature as he deserved a name just as out of the ordinary "Spirit," the woman said, and then watch the husband "our Spirit"

_**Here I am  
This is me  
I come to this world so wild and free** _

_**Here I am  
So young and strong  
Right here in the place where I belong** _

Strider smiled and nodded "Spirit" repeated "the future chief of the tribe. _Chief_ Spirit."

the midwife smiled softly "Spirit, huh?" he said "it's a very unique name, very nice"

**_It's a new world_   
_It's a new start_   
_It's alive with the beating of a young heart_ **

**_It's a new day_   
_In a new land_   
_And it's waiting for me_ **

The rest of the day was full of celebrations, for a child who had been seen for a few moments in the arms of his father and then returned to his mother.  
that evening, finally the tribe had gathered in front of the tent of Strider and Esperanza, determined to know their son.  
The woman held her baby in her arms, and he slept safely in the warmth of his mother's embrace. Strider had an arm on his wife's shoulders, surrounding them as if to support her "everyone," said Strider, the high-sounding voice "My son, Spirit, the future chief tribe"  
at that point the people applauded and rejoiced, happy for the birth of their future leader.

_**here i am** _


End file.
